Tragedy and Prodigy
by fallenskywalker
Summary: Derek got a call that Emily has been brought to the hospital with great blood loss. He immediately took the next flight from San Francisco to Quantico so he could be with the love of his life. He was worried on the whole way back that something serious might have happened and he just hoped Emily was alright.


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

**Tragedy and Prodigy **

"_The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature." –Antoine __François__ Prévost; spoken by Emily Prentiss._

Emily Prentiss' pov:

I slowly woke up and even though everything around me was spinning due to my unclear vision, I could see a man standing right beside my bed. I stared at him for quite some time but he didn't seem to notice. He was gazing out of the window and had a worried expression on his face. I was tired of lying around, so I tried to sit up. Groaning in pain as I tried sitting up I let myself fall back down on the pillow. I could barely move without being in pain.

"Emily!?" the man gasped and turned around. "You're awake." He said smiling weakly. I nodded in respond. He sat down on the edge of my hospital bed and wrapped the blanket around me.

"Derek?" I asked looking at him. "What happened?" He turned his attention back at me and took my hand in his. An IV line was attached to my hand though. He sighed.

"I was in San Francisco working on a case when I got a call that you've been brought to the hospital. I left immediately and took the next flight back. The rest of the team is still in San Francisco; they have to finish the case before they can come back. Anyway, I came to you as quickly as I could. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I could have stopped it. I should have protected you." He was starring in my eyes helplessly. He really was worried. He put his hand to my cheek stroking it lovingly. "I'm sorry, Emily."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Things happen and we can't prevent them." I didn't want him to blame himself for that. It wasn't his fault after all! Nobody could have known what would happen.

I put my hand against the one of his which was on my cheek, holding it even though it hurt. He gave me a weak smile and looked away, at the ground.

"There's something you're not telling me, Derek," I reached out with my hand carefully gripping his chin and making him look at me. "What aren't you telling me?"

He sighed, again. "One of our neighbors called the police because the front door was open. They found blood everywhere in our apartment, all yours. Someone broke in our apartment and hurt-, almost killed you. I should have been there."

As he said this something snapped inside me and I remembered parts of what had happened; only little pieces, of course.

"Hey, do you remember something?" He asked kindly. He must have seen the look on my face.

I sighed shaking my head. "Only little pieces," I tried to explain him what had happened. "I was sitting on the couch, I guess. The door cracked open and as I looked up I saw a man. I couldn't see his face, he was hooded but he was about 5"8 tall and…" I trailed off trying to remember a few more things. "He, he had a gun." I twitched my eyebrows hoping to remember what exactly happened. "But he didn't use it." I looked at my lap, then back at Derek. "Derek, why wasn't he using the gun? He could have easily killed me but I'm still here. He risked getting caught by keeping me alive."

"As soon as the team is back we're going to find out who did that to you, okay?" He told me being confident about finding the guy.

"Okay." I nodded. It wouldn't help telling him it wasn't his fault; he'd still blame himself for what had happened.

"Good." He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently not wanting to hurt me anymore. I gave him a quick smile as effectively as possibly with all the thoughts running through my mind and the pain all over my body.

I tried to calm my mind a little down and rest a bit only to get hit by another fear. "Derek, the baby!?" I practically screamed as I couldn't feel it inside of me. I started panicking but Derek held me in his arms as well as he could without hurting me.

"Shhh. Calm down, Emily, she's fine." I managed to calm down a little as I heard those words. He let me out of his arms and smiled at me expecting me to say something.

"She?" I asked breathing heavily. His smile grew bigger and he nodded.

"It's a girl. The doctors want to keep a close eye on her. They had to make a C-section in order to save her, but she's fine." He kissed my lips softly and I smiled at him.

Just in that moment one of the doctors came in checking my vitals. "How are you feeling, Ms. Prentiss?" she asked me.

"My whole body aches but otherwise I'm fine." I told her "Can I see my baby?"

"Of course." She smiled at me warmly. Derek left with her to bring me my baby girl. He came back moments later with my baby in his arms. Sitting back down on the edge of my bed he handed me this little bunch of cuteness. He helped me holding her since I wasn't able to do it on my own with all my injuries.

"She still needs a name." He said silently stroking her cheek with his thumb. I looked down at her lying so peacefully in my arms. I stared at her for quite some time and I knew I would never get tired of doing so.

"Olivia." He whispered after some time not wanting to wake her up. Derek looked up at me and back at our beautiful baby girl.

"Olivia Marie Morgan." I added and he agreed.

"Welcome to the world Olivia Marie." I whispered towards her and as I said that she woke up almost like she had only waited for her mother to say something. Then I could see her beautiful hazel-colored eyes for the first time. She gurgled and grabbed my finger with her tiny hand. I looked up at Derek who grinned from ear to ear.

"She looks a lot like you." He noticed and kissed my lips.

"But she has your kind eyes." I added and kissed him again. "We're finally having our own little family." I cheered excitedly. He laughed slightly at my excitement but I didn't mind at the moment.

He put his hand around mine and Olivia's and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and so did I.


End file.
